


It's your heart (and it is jealous)

by kapitanallthefeelings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is jealous and doesn't know it, Not Established Relationship, adorkable Kara, amused and flirty Lena, fluff piece, post 2x15, very tame compared to my other fics :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanallthefeelings/pseuds/kapitanallthefeelings
Summary: Kara is jealous and doesn't realize it. Lena is just amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, this is just a small piece. It plays after 2x15. Feedback is highly appreciated! You can also find it on tumblr on chaotischqueer.tumblr.com

Granted, she admits that she might have overreacted. But with Lena’s track record, no one could really blame her for being extra-careful? Ever since she first met Lena, this woman had a talent to get herself in danger. More than that. She had the knack to nearly get killed in bizarre circumstances. Being shot down by drones, nearly being crushed by a giant L sculpture, pulverized by Kryptonite, falling off a balcony and soon to be imitating a flounder fish? For Kara, these were extremely weird ways to go.

To be fair, Kara knew that it wasn’t necessarily Lena’s fault. There were people out there who just couldn’t let things be and tried to kill Lena. Constantly. Kara suspected that she might have to look into personal bodyguards for Lena – without her knowing of course (but they would have to be good – she wouldn’t want those bodyguards to be taser-ed). The list of suspects Kara has to watch out for is enormously long. Lex, Lillian, Metallo, Cyber Superman, all of Cadmus, and probably that dude selling pretzels that looked all weirdly at Lena.

Her neck prickled uncomfortably as she watched the sleazy man talk to Lena, who wanted to have – needed to have – a pretzel. It was ironic how this time Lena was the one who needed more food. Admittedly, Kara was hungry. But she couldn’t – wouldn’t – buy from this suspicious looking vendor in the middle of the sidewalk, offering pretzels, and nearly jumping in their way to make them buy a pretzel.

They were walking on the sidewalk of a busy street after they had lunch at this new Chinese restaurant Kara had heard good things about (and Jess had assured Lena that this was a safe and good restaurant – Lena never wanted to think about this fiasco with the “restaurant in the wall” situation; her stomach still hadn’t forgiven her). It was early afternoon, and people were mingling on the street.

“You can repeat it as often as you want, cup stacking is not art,” Lena said, an amused smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

Kara nearly stopped dead in her tracks and took a deep breath “You did not just say that!”

Lena, still smiling, leaned closer while walking next to Kara and whispered conspiratorially “What if I did?”

All pretended offense slid from Kara’s face as a dopey smile took hold over her lips, and she had to drop her eyes as she felt blood rushing into her cheeks. If she had looked up immediately, she might have noticed the satisfied glance that snuck in Lena’s eyes for a second.

Kara was about to reply, as a man jumped (Kara would swear up and down out of nowhere) into their path. For Kara, suddenly the world returned its normal volume as she heard the footsteps of people, the conversations carried over blocks, and all the other noises in the city infiltrate her ears.

“Could I enthuse the ladies for some pretzels?”

Kara was entirely caught off guard, as she had focused solely on Lena (on her heart), that she was so startled by his appearance, she seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

Lena, slightly caught off guard (Kara could only tell by the microscopic widening of her eyes) managed to answer faster than Kara could.

She turned her head to look at Kara, seeing if Kara wanted to have a pretzel (something Lena couldn’t imagine Kara would say no to, but she stands corrected). She realized Kara was too busy being torn between staring down the vendor (an elated feeling grew within Lena) and trying to get her bearings (Lena could tell by Kara’s fiddling with her glasses that seemed to be a habit that helped calm her down).

With a smirk stealing itself onto her lips before she could chase it away, she turned to the Vendor and accepted the offer. Both walked to his booth a few steps to the side, while Kara (a little lost) followed them with unsure steps.

Lena felt her heart beat faster as she noticed, out of her periphery, that Kara was giving the vendor a glare.

She couldn’t quite give the vendor her full attention, but she was fairly sure that he was trying to flirt with her, with him offering her a “discount” and making slightly suggestive remarks. Nothing Lena couldn’t handle. What she honestly couldn’t handle was Kara’s reaction.

Kara was quiet during the whole interaction. She started to stare at the Vendor suspiciously. He just jumped out of nowhere, seemingly targeting Lena. Something twisted uncomfortable in her gut, making the hair on her neck stand up and having to actively fight the balling of her fists. She was so focused on staring down the vendor, that she didn’t see Lena’s amused smile.

This uneasy feeling grew within Kara as she saw the smile the vendor tried to suppress as Lena lifted the pretzel to take a bite out of it. Without thinking (but hopefully without using her superpowers), she found herself taking those few steps next to Lena (close to Lena), and basically smacking the pretzel out of her hand.

Lena stood befuddled there, looking at her empty hand and then down to the pretzel that shattered into pieces upon impact with the ground. Kara ignored the bewildered outcry of the vendor and took Lena’s (now empty) hand in hers and tugged her along on the street in a fast pace.

Kara stormed ahead and dragged Lena behind her. Lena tried to stop Kara, but only with mild success. Only after they had rounded the corner, and Lena said Kara’s name loudly, Kara seemed to come to her senses. Kara stopped abruptly. Fast, too fast for Lena to not have noticed (but for now she will play along), Kara turned to Lena and stood close (very close) to her.

Kara noticed the closeness and, after realizing and staring at Lena with wide eyes, she took a tiny step back, still not aware of the hand in hers.

“What was that Kara?” Lena asked in a mix of being stunned and being entertained.

Kara tucked her chin in and mumbled something Lena couldn’t quite understand. Now she was the one taking this tiny step closer (her heart beat faster).

“Kara?” she said again.

“He looked suspicious,” was all Kara said in a quiet tone, finally finding the courage to look up to Lena. Lena’s face softened as she saw the guilty look on Kara’s face that reminded her so much of a dog being chastised for having opened the snack-container.

“Why?” Lena implored.

“He was looking all weirdly at you, and he .. he targeted you!” Kara said, with each word more conviction entered her voice.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at that, still aware of her hand gripped tightly in Kara’s, still aware of their closeness, but unaware of everything around them.

“He was flirting,” Lena said.

“I don’t quite know why he felt that it would work with me, but he was flirting.”

“Oh,” was all Kara said, her eyes flickering back and forth between Lena’s eyes.

Lena’s brows lifted, softened her face even more, as she took in the conflicted look on Kara’s face. The corners of Kara’s mouth were pulled down slightly, her brows furrowed which left a line in between her eyebrows.

“What did you think he was trying to do?” Lena said, after watching Kara think for a few seconds.

This seemed to take Kara out of her head, as she focused her eyes on Lena’s. Lena’s heart started to beat even faster (at this rate, she was sure Kara would cause her to have a heart attack).

“You have been attacked so often since I have met you,” Kara said, her voice trailing off.

“You .. thought he wanted to kill me?”

Kara only nodded.

Lena’s heart swelled and a buzzing feeling entered her chest.

She lifted her free hand, that was not gripped tightly in Kara’s hand, and covered the laid it on the forearm of the hand holding hers.

She stepped even closer (if that was possible).

“Darling,” she started, noticing how Kara’s eyes flashed darker at the endearment, “the next time you are jealous, you don’t need to pretend that someone wants to kill me.”

Kara’s eyes widened at that and she tried to stutter out her defense. On Lena’s part, she just laughed and started to walk again, softly taking Kara with her by the hand that was still holding onto hers. The fluttering feeling didn’t leave Lena’s chest for the rest of the day, and if Kara’s complexion was an indication, Lena was sure that Kara felt the same.


End file.
